Love War
by blackwolborg
Summary: Kai and Tala are princes over Ancient Egypt, but something goes totally wrong and it starts a war. Ray gave the two boys slaves for their birthday, but can the slaves save Egypt from a war without love?
1. disagree for one

Ello people. You probably don't know, but I'm silverdranzer's sister and I'm creating my first story.

Summary: Tala & Kai live in Acient Egypt. Both of them are sons of the pharohs (Egypt is in two at the moment-two kingdoms). It's great, until Kai's father says that they don't need Tala and his dad anymore. Ray, the wondering warrior gets the boys 2 slaves for his friends Tala and Kai. These new slaves act just like their masters. Ray gave 1 girl named Trace to Tala and the other which is Teara to Kai. The girls talk to each other whenever they can by letters and owls, Tala and Kai don't have a clue. The girls fall for the boys and the boys are falling for the girls. In the end, can the girls efforts stop the two princes form killing each other...

DISCLAIMER:I DON'T OWN BEYBLADE

* * *

Chapter One:Disagree For One

* * *

Two kids sat there playing chess. Suddenly the red head spoke up, "Kai, I'm bored what do you want to do?" 

The two toned blue and grey haired kid just stared up at his friend and answered. "What you scared I'm going to kick your butt?"

Tala stared at Kai and gave him a death glare and said, "Well it's your turn and I've been waiting for an hour. Gosh your so slow with your

moves!" Kai finally moved. Tala was relieved.

It lasted for hours because of Kai, but the boys sensed something was going on. Tala sat there and waited for their fathers to come out of the conference door. Suddenly the door busted open and Tala's father came and grabbed him by the wrist. Tala turned his head and saw Kai's father also dragging him by the wrists.

* * *

(Tala's POV) 

I was riding my wolf with my dad right beside me going to our palace. It was silent until I brought up something I shouldn't have. "Father, why did you drag me away from Kai and his father's palace?"

"Well son, it seems like Kai's father doesnt appreciate us. so There's going to be a war soon and you'll have to go against Kai and I'll have to go fight **Dagny** (name means: day, brightness ) Ray going to bring you a special present on your birthday." Tala's father **Zaida** (means :Fortunate One ) answered his son.

"Oh, ok." I said. This couldn't be happening. But what could I do...I was just a prince and I have to follow the Pharoh's orders.

* * *

(Kai's POV) 

"Father why did Tala leave?" I asked.

"Son, it seems Tala's father doesn't like us because of what I said and soon we'll be in war" his father answered. "Now go to your room."

"Alright." I turned walking away. There was no use trying to presue the subject when father was like this. All I really wanted was to play Tala in another round of chess and beat his butt, but now all I have are servants who let me win. I layed there on my bed staring up at the ceiling and thinking about what my father could have done to make Tala's dad angry and start a war.

"Sir Kai would you like something to eat?"I just stared at the slave who worked for my father and shook my head no. I was in no mood to eat.

"Ok sir, just come and get me if you need me." I just layed there and did the O.K sign and the servant left. I felt the anger swell in like a sand storm.. I couldn't believe my father could do something like this! I heard another knock pulling me out of my thoughts.

"Come in" I sat there and knew my father was going to be there. So now he was prepared to talk, well I wasn't. "Father you know that I don't want to talk to you right now, so leave me ALONE!"

"Fine. All I was going to say was that Ray is coming on your birthday to give you something alright son?"

"Alright, but get out!" Kai's father quickly got out. He knew that Kai could kill him.

* * *

(Ray's POV) 

I walked the streets with Mariah and my friends behind me. Soon I got tired of them following me and told them to leave me alone. I felt bad for doing it, but they were getting on my last nerves just following me around all day. I walked past the slave trade and saw two girls that looked like sisters. They were giving a man trouble and reminded me of the two birthday boys. So I bidded 400 egypt coins, Kai and Tala could use some spunky slaves.

PLEASE REVIEW!


	2. birthday boys

RECAP

Ok so last time we saw our princes when their fathers split them up and their mad. Ray finally found the best birthday for them and now it starts.

Disclaimer:I DON'T OWN BEYBLADE

* * *

Chapter 2:Birthday Boys

* * *

(Still Ray's POV)

I walked in silence and the girls followed, never talking. One looked had black hair with red highlights and black eyes and the other one black with silver highlights and silver eyes. I couldn't help but think they were a little weird. The one with silver highlights had a sliver eyed pheonix on her shoulder. The other girl had a black wolf pup following her. These are not native animals at all, ok their really weird.

* * *

(Trace's POV)

Whats with this guy leading us someplace and why did Teara have to tell him our names? I mean we don't even know his name.

"Oh yeah names Ray Kon," the supposly Ray said.

"Thats a real nice name Ray. So exactly where are we going?" Finally someone asked. Thank you Teara.

"Don't you mean where are each of you going?" What is this guy up too? Wait is he trying to seperate us?

"So you mean seperating us is your deal?" I asked.

"Yes," He turned around and looked at me. "You both will be given to the two princes as birthday presents from me," he answered. Great. Just wonderful.

"Trace," Rei looked at the girl with red highlights and black eyes, "will be with Prince Tala and Teara will be with Prince Kai."

"What!" The girl with sivler eyes and highlights jumped causing the bird on her arm to squak. "I'm not going to be a present for that brat!" She yelled. "Kai's the reason I was at that place!"

* * *

(Teara's POV)

What is up with this dude? I mean he a wandering warrior who is friends with princes and one of them put me in the slave trade! If he thinks he can throw a ribbon on me and I'll be a good present, he got another thing coming.

Suddenly this mob of people started chasing us. Oh yeah, this is the same place where I pulled off that prank five months ago turning everyone green. Looks like they still remember. "I just knew my life was a living hell."

The group surrounded us and I kinda fell behind Trace a little scared. I mean, they were going to kill me for sure. What else was I going to do?

"Look we're sorry ok? Isn't that right? RIGHT!" Trace yelled trying to get us out of this situation. Thank goodness someone was trying. I really don't feel like dying yet.

"Yeah! We're really sorry!"Ray and I said at the same time. Wow, looks like we had the same thoughts, we don't want to die people.

* * *

(Fastfoward 2 hours)

"Finally!" I said overjoyed to get there, but I was still angry at the whole situation, . I mean, why did we have to talk for thrity minutes with those people? Than it took us an hour and a half to get to Kai's palace. Jeez, my feet hurt.

"Oh Trace, you will stay outside," Rei turned to look her. Yeah, good luck with that. "Don't try anything funny. Their guards all around her.

"Fine, sir." Trace said with sarcasm coming out of those two words quickly.

Ray and I walked through the doors to see...

* * *

(Trace's POV)

I sat there waiting for Ray to come out and excort me to this so called Prince Tala's place. Man am I bored.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" I looked up to see a boy falling down. He had red hair that was spiked up like the devils horns and icy blue eyes.

"Dark shadow pillow" I screamed. Darkness swept donwn creating a pillow like structure breaking his fall. Cool! Wait, I did that?

"Woah! Thanks, names Prince Tala." He stood up whipping his clothes and the dark pillow thing dissappeared. "And you are?" He looked down at me.

"Names Trace your highness," I answered. This is the guy I'm going to work for? Wow, he's hot.

"Well lookie here, it's the pup of a prince and his girl slave, pitiful. You know your not suppose to be here your _highness,_" the last word was spoken mockingly. I turned around to see four gaurds. One had lavender hair, the other was bigger than the rest with yellow hair, the third had a big nose but was short, and the last one had midnight hair with a sword at his side.

"Look Bryan, Spencer, Ian, Tyson, I'm just here to warn Kai. Our fathers are trying to get us angry at each other so they can start a war." Tala's eyes narrowed in a glare and he growled a little. Wow, Tala means buisiness.

" Well look Tala," Lavender boy spoke up. "All we're going to do is hurt you and your girlfriend." Alright so he plans on killing us, great I never even got to say goodbye to Teara and Ray.

"I don't think so boys."

I looked up to see this girl who was the same age as Teara and me with blue and green hair and green eyes. She had a blue panther beside her and she looked like she was having a pretty bad day. "Listen to me, Kai wants you all in his quarters now!"

"Bitch."

"Bryan, did you say anything?" She asked a little to sweetly.

"Nothing!" Bryan yelled fast. Sweat started to pour down his face as he started running away.

"Sorry about that. The guards can be kinda mean as of late if you can get my drift. My names Evanescence, Ray's girlfriend" she said very proud. "Ray saved me from the slave trade, I guess who knows what some boys can do to a poor slave girl." She said with a real true smile.

"My names Prince Tala Volkav," The red head slightly nodded, "but you can call me Tala and this is..."

"Trace Destiny at your service." I looked at Tala and cut him off. I can intoduce myself you know! I looked down and saw a white wolf standing by his feet. He caught me staring and looked down.

"Sorry," he apoligized, "this is Wolborg"

"Oh this little panther is Pantherian," Evenescence nodded to the big cat at her feet.

"The black wolf is Black Wolborg," I jerked a finger to the pupppy nipping at my dress absent mindedly.

"Sorry it took so long," Ray came out of the palace gate. "but Driger went to the bathroom in Kai's room, hehe." A white tiger was at his feet licking his paws as if to say "I'm completely innocent!" Yea right, anyone could see through that ploy.

"Evenescence, what are you doing?" He looked seriously at his girlfriend. "And Tala aren't you supposed to be home?"

* * *

What happened in the Palace:

(Teara's POV)

Ray and I went to see this so called Prince Kai. Kill Joy. Last time I saw him, he was a shrimp with no muscles. I didn't expect anything less this time. However, when we walked in, I saw a thirteen year old with a tricked out body. This surely couldn't be Kai, but could it...

REVIEW!


End file.
